Sableye
|} Sableye (Japanese: ヤミラミ Yamirami) is a dual-type Pokémon. While is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Sableye using the . Biology Sableye is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body, armed with sharp teeth and claws. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, which allow it to see in low light and sparkle in the dark. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one. These gem-like eyes and adornments on its body are caused by its diet, which consists of rocks and raw gemstones. It also targets as prey, though they are usually taken by before Sableye can reach them. It is feared by people, since it is said to steal a person's soul if they look into its eyes. It is nocturnal and is rarely seen. It lives in . As Mega Sableye, all the energy from its Mega Evolution is concentrated into the red jewel on its chest, causing it to detach from Sableye's body and significantly increase in size; the detached jewel leaves a small hole in Mega Sableye's chest. Its ears elongate, and it gains a spike on the top of its head. Its teeth turn from white to yellow, and its eyes also change from pale blue to a crimson red, with diagonal slits at their inner edges. The enlarged jewel is said to boast such incredible hardness that no attack can even leave a scratch on it. During battle, Mega Sableye shelters itself behind the jewel, from where it can take advantage of any openings its target leaves exposed.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-sableye However, being forced to support its massive jewel leaves Sableye unable to turn quickly, making it vulnerable from behind. In the anime Major appearances Cassidy's Sableye debuted in Oaknapped!. Sableye first appeared in the anime in Ready, Willing, and Sableye. The Darkness Pokémon was playing tricks on and . A Sableye appeared in PK15. Multiple Sableye appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness where they tried to stop Team Poképals. A Sableye appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A Sableye appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of Carrie. Minor appearances A Sableye appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Sableye appeared in Lessons in Lilycove participating in the Lilycove City Pokémon Contest. A Sableye also made a cameo appearance in What I Did for Love!. A 's Sableye appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Sableye that can Mega Evolve into Mega Sableye appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. Four Sableye appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A Trainer's Sableye appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Six Trainers Sableye appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one of them appearing in a flashback. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. A Sableye appeared in SM004, during a fantasy. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in SM006. A Trainer's Sableye appeared in SM007. Pokédex entries through the earth.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sableye first appeared at the end of the as a wild Pokémon pictured in one of the many photographs of unseen Pokémon that discovered. In the , it appeared once as a wild Pokémon in the Sky Pillar. In the , Sableye appeared under Trainer ownership for the first time. One was a Battle Factory rental Pokémon that faced. Another Sableye was owned by Hex Maniac Valerie who took part in the preview Battle Dome tournament. A Sableye appears as one of the Pokémon owned by the Team Galactic commander Jupiter. She used it alongside her and to attack , Candice, and Maylene when they arrived in Lake Acuity. Draconid Renza owns a Sableye which appeared in the . In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Sableye is Brawly's only known Pokémon. It is considered an unusual choice for him as it was not a and it is immune to moves. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Six Sableye acted as assistants to and had a number of appearances over the course of the game. After the player defeats Dusknoir and the Sableye in the Hidden Land, the Sableye all flee. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Six Sableye perform the same role as above, and in addition appear in Special Episode 5, which contains the events happening after Grovyle returns to the future with Dusknoir, and play a role in the episode's plot. Pokédex entries Sableye |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Sableye |} |} Game locations }} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Sky Pillar}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins, Hippowdon Temple}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: World Axle - B1F (post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Night Festival: Stage 24 Graucus Hall: Stage 458 Event: Sableye Appears (Costumed)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Sableye|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Sableye}} |Chief Golgo's Sableye|Japanese|Japan|50|September 15 to 28, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Chief Golgo's Sableye}} |Shigeki Morimoto's Sableye|PAL region|Online|50|August 5, 2015 to January 22, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Sableye}} |Mega Campaign Sableye|All|Japan|100|January 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Sableye}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Sableye Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20|‡}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Metal Burst|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Moonlight|Fairy|Status|—|—|5}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'|Clever|3|0}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- and dark pulses to attack. }} |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Sableye seems to be the counterpart of . Both of them are version-exclusive of Ruby and Sapphire, as well as in . Both have Mega Evolutions. They also have the same base stat total (with the same base HP and Speed). * Sableye shares its with . They are both known as the Darkness Pokémon. * Sableye has the lowest base stat total of all fully evolved Dark-type Pokémon. * Mega Sableye is tied with Mega Mawile for having the lowest base stat total of all Mega Evolved Pokémon, at 480, and is tied with Mega for having the lowest Speed stat of all Mega Evolved Pokémon, at 20. * Mega Sableye is the slowest Pokémon. ** In addition, Mega Sableye is tied with for being the slowest Pokémon. * Prior to the introduction of the type in Generation VI, Sableye (along with ) had no elemental weaknesses under normal battle conditions (using can expose its Dark-type vulnerability to ). As this occurred without the aid of an Ability, it was commonly hacked to have the ability , making it immune to all direct damage. This hack is commonly referred to as Wondereye. * Mega Sableye is the shortest Mega-Evolved Pokémon, standing at 1'08" (0.5 m). Origin Sableye is a stylization of the , a creature from an alleged Kentucky "alien encounter" described as having shining eyes, small legs, clawed arms and swaying hips (a movement that Sableye imitates in the 3D Pokémon games). The Hopkinsville aliens are most famous in Japan, where they have appeared in other anime and video games. The ruby, sapphire and emerald on Sableye's body may be a reference to the three games of the generation it debuted in. Name origin Sableye is a combination of and . It may also be a play on able-eyed. Yamirami may be a combination of 闇 yami (darkness) and 藪睨み yabunirami (a ) or 睨み nirami (glare). In other languages , and |fr=Ténéfix|frmeaning=From and '' |es=Sableye|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zobiris|demeaning=From Zombie and Iris |it=Sableye|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깜까미 Kamkami|komeaning=Corruption of |zh_cmn=勾魂眼 Gōuhúnyǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=May mean "Soul-evoking eye" |hi=सेबलआई Sableye|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Сэйблай Seyblay|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Zobiris fr:Ténéfix it:Sableye ja:ヤミラミ pl:Sableye zh:勾魂眼